terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Birthday Moon
“The Birthday Moon is Rising...” The Birthday Moon is a Hard-Mode event which is an easier version of the Frost and Pumpkin Moon. It contains 10 waves only, with less mobs and only 1 boss. It is summoned by using the Ruined Cake at night and ends at dawn. During the event, the moon will take the form of a round cake with a candle broken in half as its mouth and holes as its eyes Summoning Although the Birthday Moon is easier than the Frost and Pumpkin Moon, it is way harder to get the summoning item, which is called Ruined Cake. In order to craft it alone, you will have to have lots of requirements done * Your world MUST '''be hardmode (unless your bringing the item into a pre-hard mode from another world that is hard mode) * You need to have at least 5 NPCs (They don’t have to be necessarily moved in in order to get a gift (per NPC) which you need to craft the Ruined Cake from them, just in the world and spoken to at least once.) * You can only get the items on each day that is a year apart from your join date. The process will repeat nonstop. (So, if my birthday is on Jan 1st, every Jan 1st I will be able to get an item needed for the crafting recipe.) (P.S. changing time works but it’s more fun getting it in the legit way) If all the requirements are done, then you can craft the Ruined Cake Recipe: 10 Souls of Might 5 Ectoplasm 5 Gifts '''Mobs There are a total of 4 mobs that will spawn during the event (not including bosses) - Toy Bike (comes in different variants, which are green, blue, and red colors) 250 (375 expert mode), 45 damage (melee) (60 expert mode) - Slice of Cake 300 (450 expert mode), 50 damage (melee) (70 expert mode) / 35 damage (frosting) (40 expert mode) - Jackibox 415 (485 expert mode), 65 damage (melee) (75 expert mode) / 40 damage (springs) (45 expert mode) - Candleman 460 (495 expert mode), 70 damage (melee) (80 expert mode) / 45 damage (flames) (50 expert mode) (has 50% chance to cause On Fire! debuff) Boss There is only one boss, but it isn’t going down without a fight! - Smashed Cake 11000 (13800 expert mode), 100 damage (melee) (140 expert mode) / 80 damage (frosting) (95 expert mode) This monstrous beast will have a similar AI to the Mourning Wood/Everscream, except it throws out frosting instead of pines needles or flames and also will summon Slices of Cake. It will drop: Smashed Cake Trophy: (Wave 10 (5- 10 in Expert mode) only) 100% Waves: 1: Toy Bike 2: Toy Bike, Slice of Cake 3: Toy Bike, Slice of Cake, Jackibox 4: Toy Bike, Slice of Cake, Jackibox, Candleman 5: Toy Bike, Slice of Cake, Jackibox, Candleman, Smashed Cake 6: Slice of Cake, Jackibox, Candleman, Smashed Cake 7: Toy Bike, Candleman, Smashed Cake 8: Jackibox, Candleman, Smashed Cake 9: Candleman, Smashed Cake 10: Smashed Cake After completed, the waves will restart